


Summoning

by randomstoriesofabunny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Demon!Bucky Barnes, F/M, Witch!Reader, demon!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstoriesofabunny/pseuds/randomstoriesofabunny
Summary: Imagine casting a summoning spell to try to create a familiar for yourself, but you accidentally summon demon!Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Ten minutes to midnight, and I was so nervous. I’ve never made a summoning spell so everything had to be perfect. I double checked the pentagram, the runes and signs I just draw with a special paint. It took me a week to prepare it with the extracts of different flowers and plants. Carefully, I placed the burgundy candles at each point of the star and lighted them with my magic.

I stifled a yawn, trying to focus on the task. The past two months were a nightmare. At the beginning, the doors would slam once in a while. And sometimes the mug I was using suddenly would fall to the floor but that was just the first week.  
With each day passing things got odder and creepy. Dead birds and rats would appear on my doorstep, even someone mailed me the head of a goat. Each night I would be haunted by horrible nightmares. In the last month, it didn’t matter if I was wearing 5 layers of clothes, a permanent feeling of coldness would never disappear. It was like my whole body was permanently immersed in cold water, everything ached and felt numb.

I shook my head, focus! I repeated to myself. I looked at an old clock I kept on a shelf near the stairs. Five minutes to midnight. I groaned and scolded myself for getting distracted. Now I would have to hurry up if I wanted to do the spell tonight. The mere thought of having to wait another week scared me. And frankly for how the things were, my fears were justified.

Hastily, I finished placing the rest of the candles and the gems between them. I took my grimoire and open it in the page I marked previously with the spell. When the clock marked midnight, I cleared my throat and started to recite the spell. I could feel the flow of my energy with each word and the light of the candles started to grow.  
A soft mist appeared in the middle of the pentagram and all the candles turned off. I heard a loud thud, followed by a groan. I ran to the light switch and turned the light on. I saw a man standing in the middle of the diagram.

“What the hell?!” I exclaimed surprised. Examining the man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

“I should be the one making that question,” he said and his eyes flashed to me.

I ignored him and read the spell again. I looked to the pentagram, the white lines were black now, but they were the same as in my book. My brows furrowed in confusion.  
“What I did wrong?” I mumbled to myself, suddenly my grimoire disappeared from my hands. “Hey!” I complained and the stranger’s gaze met mine. I froze in the place, his eyes looked like ice and his aura screamed danger. I suppressed the chill that came down my spine.

He read the spell and extended the book in my direction. “Here,” he said and pointed at the spell, “you pronounced this word wrong”.

“What?!” I grabbed the book from his hands and tried to remember how I pronounced the spell. “It can’t be… this is pronounced as /eɪ/”

“No, this is pronounced as /aɪ/” he argued.

“And how do you know how I pronounced it?”

“I heard your voice in my head before I appeared here”, he shrugged.

I read the spell again as he said it was pronounced, god damn it! He is right. I sighed, and when he saw my face full of disappointment he started to laugh.

“You are the worst witch I’ve ever met,” he mocked and I lowered my head.

I closed the book and hold it tight against my chest, I fell to my knees, tears started to cloud my eyes and a sob escaped from my lips. I screw it up, as always, but this time it was important and now who knows if I could endure another week of suffering while I prepare the materials again. 

“Hey,” I heard his voice full of concern “I didn’t mean to make you cry”.

“I don’t care what you think of me,” I spat between sobs, “I was trying to summon a familiar to get their protection not… whatever you are”.

He frowned and crouched in front of me, “I’m a demon and I don’t like to see a woman cry so stop it”.

I shook my head, and glared him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I know I’m not what you expected, but I could help you,” he said and smiled “You said you wanted protection right? I could get rid of whoever is bothering you”

My eyes widened in surprise. “Why? Demons are famous for being ruthless”

“Like I said, I don’t like to see a dame cry”

“And what do you want in exchange?”

“Your soul,” he said nonchalantly.

“WHAT?!” I screamed and he laughed.

“Just kidding,” he said and looked at me with a boyish grin in his face, “Actually, if you could remove a seal I have in my left arm I could help you with your problem”

I looked into his eyes. Is he serious? Can I trust him? I could feel his energy and I could tell he was a powerful demon, so maybe he could actually help.

“Come on doll I don’t have all night”

I nodded, at the end it couldn’t be worse… right? He stood up and offered me his hand. Hesitantly, I reached it and he pulled me up. I guided him upstairs, staying in the basement chatting didn’t seem like a good idea. 

I walked to the kitchen and asked him if he wanted some coffee. He nodded while he looked around. 

“So what kind of seal do you have in your arm?” I asked while I placed a mug in front of him.

He took off his jacket and pulled up the sleeve. On his shoulder was a red star, surrounded by different symbols and lines mixed in and intricate patron that went down to his wrist.

“Can I?” I asked and he nodded. With my finger I traced each line and rune, it was oddly beautiful. A mix of runes and words in different languages, I could read some words.  
Near his shoulder I found the words longing and one written in Chinese. Above his elbow the words rusted and homecoming were written in Rumanian. In his forearm the words seventeen and benign were written in Russian. In his triceps the words daybreak and freight car were in German. Does this word say Furnace?... yeah, it says furnace in Arabic. Near his wrist I could read the word nine in English…

“Well?” his voice pulls me back to reality.

“Do you remember who did this to you?” I asked, I could sense what this spell was made for, or at least what some of the many spells do. It was complicated to focus in its real purpose. 

“Not really. I woke up one day with this in my arm” 

I hummed and when I reached for my cup of coffee it exploded. I screamed in pain, the hot beverage felt over my hand and burned my skin. 

“Are you alright?” he asked and looked around, searching for something or someone.

“Y-yeah” I stuttered and walked to the sink. The water soothed the pain of the burn, a heavy breath escaped from my lips.

“Now I get why you wanted a familiar”

“This is not the worst” I murmured, taking deep breaths. The thought of yesterday’s incident still fresh in my mind. I was walking down the street, lost in my thoughts when a car skipped the red light and almost ran over me. 

I flipped my hand and the cup reappeared intact over the table and the coffee disappeared.

“Look… uhm…” I realized that I didn’t know his name.

“James” He answered and I told him my name.

“I’m not sure if I can remove the spell entirely. I can deactivate it, but maybe the runes and signs would remain and it’s going to take some time”. 

“I’m fine with that,” he smirked.

“And you are going to help me find and stop the person who is messing with me while I work on your seal” I said but it sounded more like a question. 

“I promise,” he said and put a hand over his chest dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and extended my hand “We have a deal?”

“Yes,” he said and he took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

In what kind of situation I got myself into?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine casting a summoning spell to try to create a familiar for yourself, but you accidentally summon demon!Bucky.

The lamps in the street twinkled, it was oddly quiet, and the fact there were no cars passing or a single person around made me uneasy. I looked at the sky, searching for the moon and stars, but they were hidden by thick layers of dark clouds. I was standing in the middle of the road. So I decided to walk to the left, searching for another street or a local to ask where was I. My eyes wandered around. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t recognize the road and there was no sign with the name of the street.  
  
Soft puffs of air came from my mouth. Yet, I wasn’t able to feel the cold air against my skin. As I kept walking I could see a shadow in the middle of the road. I stared into the distance, trying to figure out what it was when it stirred. Big red eyes watched me intensely, making me stop in my tracks. A deep growl emerges from the creature, and it crawled towards me. Oh shit!

Instinctively, I gave a step back and started to run. Apparently that was the wrong choice. The creature similar to a wolf started to chase me, I screamed for help but my voice sounded like a whisper. I looked back and the wolf was getting closer. My heart was pounding against my chest, I glanced sideways searching for an escape route. I almost missed an alley on my right, I ran as fast as I could. The teeth of the creature almost captured me by the left shoulder, but its claws scratched my right side.  
A choked scream left my lips, luckily the alley was narrow enough to avoid the beast to come closer. He growled in annoyance and disappeared. “Oh god!” I sobbed in relief, but the feeling didn’t last long. Dust felt over my head, so I looked up and I could see the dark creature crawling down towards me. I looked around desperately but the exit disappeared, I felt to my knees. There was no escape this time…

Bursting upright, a strangled scream escaped from my throat. My pajamas were stuck to my body because of the sweat. It was a dream I thought, but it wasn’t, that was the worst nightmare I had in all this time. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to calm my pounding heart. When my body stopped trembling, I stood up and the movement made me hiss in pain, blood was staining my shirt, it can’t be. I discovered my side and four claw marks, at least four inches long were in my waist.

“I smelled blood, are you alright?” I heard James’s voice from the doorframe, startling me. He lowered his blue eyes to my injury, “How do you get that?”

“I-I… in a dream” I stuttered, the pain of the wound was intensifying. He approached me and examined the wound carefully. His fingers brushed lightly the cuts, like he was afraid of hurting me more.

He walked into my bathroom and came back with a wet towel. He pressed it over the wound firmly to stop the bleeding. A whimper left my lips and I placed my hand over his.

“What kind of creature did this?”

“It looked like a wolf or a huge dog at first but them its form changed,” he froze and pulled me up and pushed me towards the door.

“Stay behind me,” he ordered and walked slowly towards the bed. He kicked it and it crashed against the wall. Under the bed was a dark mass, it stirred and the same red eyes from my nightmare dipped into me. It tried to come after me, but James trapped it with his left arm and the creature emitted a harrowing cry before turning into a dark smoke.

“What was that?” I whispered

“The responsible of the broken cup last night and possibly the other strange events in your house,” he explained while he moved the bed back to its place “it’s a small demon that torment people, because it’s so weak to damage in the real life they prefer to wait until their target is asleep and they kill them in their dreams and possess the body”  
I gasped, luckily I woke up before it got me.

“Do you have a purifying balm?” he asked me and I nodded, “we need to disinfect the wound or it would necrotize”

“It’s in the basement, in the cabinet next to the couch on the top shelf. It’s labeled” I instructed him and he told me to wait while he went for it and ordered me to keep pressing the wound.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my body was still shaking and dark circles surrounded my eyes giving away all the restless nights, I looked shaken and tired. I removed the towel slowly and examined the wound again, the skin around each mark was reddened and swallowing. It felt hot, but at least the blood stopped.

James came back with the small container and opened it. He took some of the pale green balm with two fingers and applied it to the wound. I yelped and tried to retreat, but he immobilized me with his other hand and gave me a stern look.

“Don’t move or it would hurt more,” he scolded me and I nodded, trying to stop the tears that appeared in my eyes.

James left my room after I told him I wanted to take a bath. The hot water was loosening the tension of my body and washing away the uneasy feeling in my chest caused by the nightmare. The stings of the wound and the pain were starting to fade because of the balm.

After I got dressed and reapplied the balm I went downstairs, I found James in the living room, examining the different plants I kept around the house in colorful jars of diverse sizes. Many plants were dying and the rest has been already dead and dry.

“You have an interesting decoration”

“I use them for my magic, but the whole energy of the house became thick and sour and affected them. I tried everything to save them, but it didn’t work” I explained with sadness and added a mental note to change them after I fixed the current situation.

We had a quick breakfast with some coffee and scrambled eggs. I was eager to remake all the protective spells. The only problem was figuring out how to use demonic magic without leaving traces of it. I huffed in annoyance, until the last century using demonic energy was allowed. But with the problems caused by an old cult that tried to submit the world in darkness or some stupid reason like that; a new organization appeared to stop them and regulate the use of magic.

We descended to the basement where I kept most of my magic supplies. A golden energy appeared in my hand and the lines of the summoning spell among the other materials I used disappeared from the floor. Three tables were placed next to each wall, with cabinets and shelves full of vials with samples of potions, balms, plants, crystal and other materials. In the back was a black couch and the wall was covered with bookshelves.

I searched in the oldest books in my possession for a useful spell without luck. Maybe some energy transfer, I thought while I read the spell I wanted to use with the familiar.

“Yeah, it could work” I mumbled to myself while I gathered more information and the necessary materials for the unconventional spell I wanted to try. James was sitting on the couch, I kept in the basement. I could feel his eyes on me, making me nervous, but I was trying to ignore him. Pretend he is not here, I repeated to stay focus on the task.  
I placed several agates, amethyst and quartz over the table and studied each one carefully until I finally decided to use a red amethyst. When I turned around to reach the book of gems and crystals I left in the other table I collided with James chest.

“Why are you invading my personal space?” 

“I just wanted to see what you are doing,” he said with a small smile and stuck his hands in the front pockets of his jeans “you are an unconventional witch”

“You are not the first one to call me that” 

I read the chapter I marked previously and handed him the crystal “Have you ever transferred your energy to a crystal?”

“Not really”

“Take the amethyst with both of your hands and let your energy flow slowly into it. You would feel when it’s fully charged because the weight would change”

“It gets heavier?”

“No, actually it gets lighter. Now sit down and let me work,” He chuckled and I could heard him mumble “bossy” under his breath.

I went upstairs to retrieve a medium flowerpot from the yard. I kept several pots ready with dirt mixed with different potions of fertility, strength and a special potion that allowed the dirt to remain moist longer. 

When I returned to the basement I placed the pot in the middle of the room, with my hands I made a small hole to place the crystal and the seeds. James told me the crystal was ready. When he handed it to me it was as light as a feather and it glowed with an intense light, I could feel the demonic energy coming from it. I searched in a cabinet for a potion of concealing, it’s thick consistence allowed me to cover the crystal easily with the dark liquid.

I chanted the spell to activate the potion and the crystal absorbed it. Now, the crystal instead of glow like a lightbulb, it had a small light coming from inside.

“It’s that all?” asked James from behind me, a shriek escaped from my lips and he laughed.

“Don’t do that,” I grumbled “this is not the only spell we are going to do”

I opened the cabinet were I kept the seeds from different plants and flowers in small fabric bags that kept them fresh. 

“Clover, Lavender, Mint, Rosemary,” I whispered the names from the bags until I found the right one “Oh! Here it is, Snapdragon”

I searched in the manual of How to grow plants with magic the ritual and around the pot I drew a circle with the symbols of the elements and the rune of life between each symbol. I double checked the runes and fortunately the spell was in English and not in ancient celtic so screwing it wasn’t a possibility. I placed the amethyst in the pot with some seeds and covered it with dirt.

I chanted the spell and the pot started to glow softly, a small stem appeared above and started to grow slowly. I repeated the enchantment until the plant grew completely and glowed softly.

From its red petals little orbs of red light appeared and filled the room. It made me feel relaxed at the instant and I felt safe for the first time in months. 

“It worked” I exclaimed excitedly.

“Well, I admit I’m impressed” said James examining the flower.

“You were doubting me?”

“Of course not” he said and grinned.

He totally was, I pushed the thought aside. I was going to need at least another three magic Snapdragons to place one in each cardinal point of my home and one smaller to take to my work place.


	3. Chapter 3

The past two months were a distant memory now. All the sour energy and evil vibes that attracted small wicked creatures disappeared in less than a week; being replaced by this constant feeling of peace and safety. Thanks to the energy of the Snapdragons, that hummed through the house, repelling even the bad energy from the street. If I arrived home feeling exhausted or annoyed it didn’t matter, I felt better the moment I stepped inside. 

A smirk appeared on my lips, pride was filling my chest. For a witch who had to practically self-study everything this was an excellent result. Who needs those bitches of SHIELD, I thought bitterly. For an organization that was supposed to protect and regulate magic and their users they gave me their back when I came to them and asked for help.

I sat on the couch next to a window so I could watch the outside world. It was a peaceful rainy day. The droplets falling softly against the glass. With a cup of coffee already waiting for me on the coffee table and a red leather book under my arm. I got comfy to continue the study of the magic seal I was supposed to break. Maybe James wasn’t the familiar I was expecting to get but I was incredibly grateful he decided to assist me. Even when we still didn’t know anything about the person who was messing with me, but at least with his help I can block the curses. Now I had to work on the other part of our deal. I opened the red leather book I decided to use to transcribe James seal. My finger traced the lines of the runes I copied from his arm. My gaze returned to the window and took a sip from my beverage. Three days ago James left claiming he had things to do. Before he left, he practically threatened me! 

He was expecting I had a solution for this seal the moment he decided to come back. I growled and closed the book in frustration. If it was so easy I would already have the solution, I though annoyed. It’s not as if I wasn’t trying. I read all the books in my possession, searching or hoping the seal would be there, in a chapter with less than ten steps to inactivate it. Unfortunately, that was dreaming too much.  
  
A knock on the door pulled me out of my train of thoughts. When I opened it, I got surprised when I saw James on the other side of the door. I stepped to the side to let him pass, but he didn’t move. 

“You have to give me permission, so I can get in”

“Why?” I asked confused, “you are basically my familiar you should be able to get in as you please. And I used your energy combined with mine, you should be able to pass the barrier"

“But the spell you used wasn’t specific for a demon, we don’t have a bond. And the strange flowers you created block everything considered dangerous,” he explained matter-of-factly. The surprise in my face must be evident. 

“You really know nothing?” he asked exasperated.

“Oh, fuck off! It’s not like there is a magic school like Hogwarts or something,” I huffed in annoyance. I could feel my cheeks getting hot with embarrassment. Why he had to acknowledge the little things I ignored. 

“But your mother or father must have taught you this, its basic knowledge.” He said, but I couldn't find any malice in his voice. 

“My... umm... My mother died when I was little and my father couldn't bring himself to throw away her stuff," I said, a lump forming in my throat. "The books are protected by a magic spell. If a common person tries to read them, they would look like old copies of common books."

I remembered the moment when I was fourteen. Since my father wouldn't talk to me about my mother. I decided to sneak into the basement and rummaged the boxes full of old books and jars. The first book that caught my attention had detailed images of different plants with odd instructions to cultivate them.  
According to my dad it was a copy of ‘The secret garden’ by Frances Hodgson Burnett, but in reality it was the book of ‘How to grow plants with magic’. I forced the lump down my throat, mumbled a come in and walked towards the kitchen.

I knew my magic education wasn't ideal. I had no one to teach me in my youth. Because of this, learning magic was different and challenging. Sometimes the instructions in the books would not be the best so I may have taken a different path, giving me better results. 

“Well, that explains why your magic is so weird” James shrugged while he looked around.

With the renovated positive energy of the last few days I decided to redecorate my living room. I bought a bucket of white paint or to be more specific marshmallow color according to the label and I painted the walls. The previous dead plants were gone, replaced with new ones and I even bought new colorful pots and rearranged the bookshelves.

“Why you don't get a teacher?”

“I tried once” I huffed while I prepared a cup of coffee for James. Remembering the unfortunate incident when I tried to join SHIELD as a way to learn more magic.  
Of course, my ‘techniques’ were considered odd by the few witches and wizards I've met before, even dangerous. But what was the problem? I got the expected result, even when the method I used wasn’t the usual.

A sigh escaped from my lips, “let's just say they don't like the fact I don't follow the sacred methods designed by the great masters of the old times”  
I passed him the cup of coffee and returned to the living room to retrieve my beverage and the red book. James snorted and took a sip from his cup.

“Let’s go to the basement, I made some advances and maybe you can fill some holes in my theory”

When we arrived to the basement, I asked him to remove his leather jacket so I could see the seal better. My fingers traced the lines of the seal, following them over the muscles of his arm. I could feel his bicep contract under my fingertips. I didn't know yet what its purpose was. It was the first time I saw something like this, so I couldn't stop this feeling of curiosity. I read and managed to copy many books from SHIELD’s library before I got expelled. And there was nothing like it in them, at least as far as I could remember about those days.

“Are you with me?”

“Uh? Yeah, sorry,” I mumbled and walked away from him. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. 

I opened the red book in the page I previously marked with a small sticky flag where I scribbled a theory. I waved my hand and a stool appeared in the middle of the room and ordered James to sit on it.

“Where is it?” I murmured while I studied every shelf looking for a little jar with a special pomade I made. “Gotcha!” I exclaimed when I found it in the drawer. I took a generous amount with my fingers and started rubbing it in James’s arm.

“What is this?” he asked suspiciously, but he hold still.

“It’s a pomade I made with a developing solution, carnation oil and lux aeterna,” I started explaining.

“Why would you mix a solution used to reveal enchanted parchment and a potion used in the ancient ages as fuel for the lanterns?” disbelief plastered on his face.

“Because when I activate it with my magic this happens,” I said, a mischievous smile in my face. Golden light appeared in my hands and the pomade changed its color from a soft pearly color to an amber color, highlighting the lines of the seal. “Now stand up and stand back.”

He did and I laughed when I saw his jaw fell open and his eyes go wide. Where his arm used to be the lines and runes remained floating and glowing with a golden light. He lifted his hand to touch the lines, but stopped before he even touched them, and looked at me.

“It’s okay,” I said and smiled softly and moved my hands inside the lines, making them dissipate in a red dust. James inhaled sharply and glared my way. I snickered while the particles started to reunite, changing from a crimson red to an intense orange and back to golden. The shape of the seal returned back to normal, like it had never been destroyed a moment ago.

“And that’s why I mixed a revealing solution and lux aeterna” I exclaimed with a smug smile in my face, “now let’s begin with the theory”


	4. Chapter 4

The golden lines buzzed softly with the flow of magic. This would make it easier to track each spell of the seal and allow me to deactivate them one by one. Or at least that was my idea, the balm’s main objective was replicate the magic of different rituals, symbols or spells. If it had been written previously the balm would reveal it. This was a safer way to perform unknown magic, and allow me to discover if my spell would go smoothly or go horribly wrong without causing troubles.  
  
All the information I had at the moment were the ten words in different languages, the different runes mixed with them, and the lines that twisted and intertwined without an apparent patron.  
  
As far as I knew the words were important, the fact that they were in different languages was a huge giveaway, its objective was to confuse other magic users. That’s why having a vast knowledge of different languages was vital in the practice of magic. You couldn’t perform a counter jinx if you didn’t know what the other person said. However, the objective of the words was still a mystery.  
  
The other problem was the runes. I could recognize some of them, the seal had some Norse runes and alchemical symbols, but the rest of them I didn’t recognize them. This bothered me, I needed the name of the runes so I could activate them while performing the spell.  
  
Finally the star, it had nothing. No secret magic hidden, nothing that indicates it wasn’t really connected to the energy that traveled through the lines of the seal. This made me wonder if it was part of the enchantment at all.  
  
I could feel James’s eyes following me around the place. The fact he didn’t question every little thing I did or use to perform my magic helped me to relax around him. He didn’t judge me or pushed me unnecessarily towards a technique.  
Unfortunately, working with him was difficult. Every time I asked him something he would give me a vague answer or a shrug, his attitude was aggravating me.  
  
“I don’t read minds you know,” I commented while I tried to stimulate the word Longing and see what kind of magic spell was hidden in it.  
  
“Well, this is the best information you are going to get from me,” he muttered, eyes hard and distant. I could see his shoulders tense even when he kept a straight face and an impassive voice.  
  
If he didn’t want to cooperate or trust in me it didn’t matter to me, the magic always leaves traces. That was one of the few things I learned from SHIELD. Every magic creature, every wizard or witch, even the magic objects leaves a trace of energy, like bread crumbs in a path, all you have to do is follow them.  
After three hours trying to stimulate the magic of the seal without success, the balm started to lose its effect. The golden lines started to crumble in an ochre dust.  
  
“I need a snack,” I exclaimed, and rolled my shoulders to release some of the tension from my body. The mysterious runes were the first obstacle and my current priority. But now I wanted a break. “Do you want some coffee or tea?”  
  
“Coffee, please” he answered with a small smile on his lips, and followed me to the kitchen. Well, at least he has some manners, I thought amused from his sudden change in his mood.  
  
He sat on one of the stools and rested his elbows on the counter. I prepared the coffee and poured it in two mugs, and I offered him a slice of cheesecake with strawberries. When James took a piece of cake his eyes went wide.  
  
“This is delicious!” he exclaimed, savoring each bite.  
  
“Thanks,” I said, trying not to laugh at his expression. “I co-own a bakery with my friend Wanda,” I answered with a smile. “We sell magic cupcakes.”  
  
“Magic cupcakes?”  
  
“Yes, we prepare special cupcakes with different potions on them. We have cupcakes for fortune, success, or love.” I explained the objective of some of the different potions and cupcakes we made, they had a small effect but it was meaningful. Eating a fortune cupcake didn’t guarantee you the chance to win the lottery, but maybe you could find a dollar on the streets or found something you lost days ago.  
  
“That’s impressive,” he said after a while.  
  
“Well, what’s the point of being a witch if you don’t use your powers to spread some magic into people’s life?”  
  
“And SHIELD just let you open your bakery and put magic potions in the food?”  
  
“I had to do a lot of paperwork, my potions were tested by their alchemists, and after three months my business was approved.”  
  
“I’m surprised they did. Usually all the wizards and witches keep their power to themselves,” he snarled. The hurt and anger reflected in his eyes made me wonder if the magic world turned its back to him too.

We finished the rest of the cheesecake, or at least James ate half of it, in silence. I placed the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them. A sigh escaped from my lips. I would have to go to the library tomorrow, and be fortunate to be allowed access to the books.  


One of the advantages of the use of magic was the ability to hide in plain sight. This always fascinated me. How this unspoken rule we had between the different magic creatures to protect each other, allowed us to create illusions, the normal people would avert their eyes and keep walking, never seeing the truth. Magic barriers pushed away the dark creatures that skulked in the shadows, and enchantments that distracted the intruders so they could be kicked out as soon as they were detected.  
  
The moment I saw the sign morph from ‘Association for the protection and study of wild birds’ to ‘Where magic is contained in paper and released thought study’ a sigh of relief escaped from my lips. They didn’t forbid me the access to the public library owned by SHIELD.  
  
The library was hidden in a three-story brownstone in Brooklyn. The dark stone of the building contained the basic protection protocol developed by SHIELD. The magic surrounding the library would protect it from natural disasters, wicked creatures and human weapons like bombs.  
  
With the protecting spell the regular people used to ignore the constant flow of strangers into the brownstone. However, some of the neighbors were a little more perceptive and suspicious. Sometimes they would ask about the club, being curious about why it was so popular. Others were more skeptical, they believed it was all a façade and it was really the main quarters of some kind of cult or criminal organization. SHIELD kept this kind of people under surveillance, so they would not cause problems or attract unwanted attention.  
  
The doors opened, revealing the polished floors of black marble with white lines that connected in the center of the room and the high ceilings with bookshelves in black walnut aligned at the sides as walls. In the middle of the room were huge tables so people could study, or read the books. In the background there were the stairs, so you could access to the different floors and sections of the library.  
  
I looked around for the librarian and cringed when I saw Mr. Wong, sitting in front of the desk. Oh boy. This man was the toughest librarian that worked here. Getting a book out of the library was nearly impossible, he would always find a reason to not let you take the book with you. I plastered my best smile on my face and approached the desk.

“Good morning,” I said politely and the man looked up to me and scowled.  
  
“I thought SHIELD would forbid you the entrance here after the little stunt you pulled at their training grounds”

“They just gave me a warning,” I said with a shrug. Damn it! Nobody is going to let that go? I thought annoyed.

“They did?” he asked, disbelieve plastered on his face.  
  
“Yes, so I came here today to look for a book. Where is your section of runes and ancient languages?”

“Why do you want those books? You don’t even perform the spells like it supposed.”  
  
I bit my tongue to stop me from sass the man. After all, I needed his approbation to get the stupid book and leave this place.

“How am I going to learn the appropriate way to perform magic if I’m not allowed to study the books?”

Wong stared at me for a moment, trying to decipher if I really mean those words or I was just playing with him.  
  
“Fine. Go through the right stairs, in the second floor the third and fourth bookshelves are for runes and in the third floor the last five bookshelves are linguistics.”

“Thank you,” I beamed and walked towards the stairs, feeling victorious.  
  
When I reached the section of runes I started to read the titles of the books in the spine. The ones I didn’t know I would pull them and pass their pages looking for the mysterious runes. Maybe asking someone would be easy, but if they asked me where I found those runes I couldn’t tell them I saw them in the arm of a demon. 

I was already on probation or how my former teacher said ‘third strike and you will be jailed or stripped from your magic’. I shuddered and took a deep breath. Helping James was risky, searching those runes in a shield library was riskier but he was the first to offer me help when the world turned their back to me. I made a promise and I was going to fulfill it.  
  
I pulled the book of ‘The use of hieroglyphs in rituals’ from the shelf and recognized a symbol while I passed the pages. Yes! I returned to the study area so I could start to take notes about the rune and maybe find another one.  
  
All my focus was in the pages of the book, so when someone touched my shoulder I jumped and almost shrieked. An old man with white hair and mustache was standing next to me. He gave me a polite smile.  
  
“The library would close soon young lady,” he said politely and pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
“Oh…” I mumbled and searched for my cell phone to check the hour. It marked seven fifty-two.  
“Sorry, I’ll leave now,” I stretched my arms over my head, my body felt stiff for spending a lot of time in the same position.  
  
The man smiled and walked away. I collected my stuff and I left the books I used in the recollection point. If I tried to return them to their place myself Mr. Wong would be pissed if I misplaced them.  
  
When I arrived home all the lights were off, the house was silent. With a flick of my wrist the light went on, and I placed the food I bought on my way home on the counter. Enough for me and James, assuming he was still here. I moved around the kitchen, my stomach made a loud noise.  
  
“Did you find anything?” a voice came behind while I reached for a plate. I screeched and dropped the plate, but James caught it before it crashed against the floor.  
  
“You gotta stop doing that! Damn it!”  
  
“You make it easy,” he said with a grin.  
  
I huffed and took another plate. “Are all the demons jerks or it’s just you?”  
  
“What happened to demons are ruthless?”  
  
“I'm starting to believe people lied to me and you are just a bunch of assholes and extremely rude.”  
  
He laughed while he took different containers with food. While we ate I told him about the symbol I found and showed him my notes. A small sparkle of hope was hidden in his eyes, but his face remained impassible.  
  
After we ate I said goodnight to James but I stopped at the second step and looked back at him.  
  
“Are you going to stay with me or you have your own place?”  
  
He looked at me confused, darting his eyes from the front door and my face.  
  
“You can stay in the guest room,” I added quickly. “I don’t mind. But only with one condition.”  
  
“What do you want?” he glared me, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“You stop sneaking at me”  
  
“Fine,” he drawled. And turned around to finish his cup of tea, but I could catch a glimpse of his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed and I hadn’t found something useful, James asked me every day if I had luck. He tried to hide it, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes when I told him no. But he didn’t pressure me, he even kept his promise and made a little noise when he was approaching me so I wouldn’t get startled. He was as quiet as a mouse for his size.  
  
We fell in some kind of routine, I would wake up early to prepare breakfast and leave to work in my little bakery. I spent the evening studying books in the library and I usually returned before supper, but when I found a book that would help me decipher the other spells in the seal I would return later.   
  
I thought the constant cups he tended to leave around the house would drive me crazy or the fact he appropriated of my favorite chair to read in the living room, next to the window would annoy me. But this little changes actually made me feel at ease, after living in solitude for so long.   


It was Sunday. James and I were having breakfast in a comfortable silence, while I was flicking through the red book’s pages. It contained more information now, with all the research I did. Unfortunately, I was still struggling with some runes.   
  
A knock on the door caught my attention. I didn’t have many acquaintances, and the few friends I had used to call me before they visited.  
  
On the other side of the door there was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, he visibly relaxed when our eyes met.

“Oh! Good you’re home. I-” he greeted me and because of the shock of seeing him there I slammed the door in his face. “I know you’re mad at me, but that was unnecessary,” he exclaimed from the other side of the door.

Oh shit! I thought scared and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Steve Rogers was on the other side of my door. Steve fucking Rogers, a shield agent. I raised my eyes and saw James standing in the hallway looking at me curiously.

“Go upstairs!” I whispered loudly and started to push him towards the stairs. I took the red book and slapped it in his chest, he grabbed it before it fell to the floor, and I handed him his cup of coffee and pushed him again.  
  
“Your boyfriend?” he asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
“An old friend,” I mumbled and looked at him. “And a shield agent so move or I will just magic you in your room.” I threatened, knowing how much he hated to appear out of nowhere in a different room.

I watched him leave, mumbling under his breath clearly annoyed because he couldn’t finish his breakfast in peace. I walked towards the door and opened it again, stopping Steve’s incessant knocking.

“What do you want?”

“I… came back from a mission yesterday, and I found out that you went to SHIELD with a problem. So I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Ah! Steve always the gentleman, the only problem was he had a strong sense of good and justice. If he discovers James it would end badly.  
  
“Thanks for coming by, but I already solved the problem myself,” I spat. I remembered the condescending way the agent talked to me when I filled the report to request their help and how they turned me down. He was studying the inside of my home over my shoulder. I tried to keep my face impassive so he would not suspect anything.  
  
“You found the aggressor?” he questioned  
  
“Well, no, but I was able to stop the curses”  
  
“We need to find them, you don't know if they would attack you again”  
  
“I'll be fine,” I said with a reassuring smile.  
  
“Someone was cursing you with black magic, those kind of spells are hard to break. How did you do it?”  
  
“What do you mean dark magic?” I whispered, my eyes wide with surprise.

“You got the head of a goat mailed to you! That's a death sentence,” he exclaimed matter-of-factly.   
  
“How I was supposed to know that!” I snapped, again the basic knowledge I didn't have was causing me problems. “And if it was a threat nobody told me when I visited your headquarters. That guy just ordered security to kick me out of the installations”

“You launched Sitwell the box with the head of the goat,” he accused me and I giggled. The look on the ‘agent' when the head got out of the box and fell in his lap had been priceless. All the blood covered his face and his expensive-looking suit. 

“That bastard deserved it. He was condescending and he treated me as a crazy woman the whole time,” I said holding Steve's gaze. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed.  
  
“You are under probation, you are lucky he didn’t present charges against you.”  
  
“God! Why y’all people keep reminding me that!" I scowled and tried to close the door again, but Steve held it with his hand.  
  
“Because you summoned a wyvern in the training grounds,” he accused me.  
  
“Right, it's my fault. Let's ask the girl who doesn't know how to speak the ancient language of magic to perform a summoning spell. Even when she warned them beforehand she doesn't know it”

We stared at each other for a moment. Until he sighed.

"Look, I took over your case. I'm here to help you, not to fight with you." 

"Steve, I appreciate your effort, but I already solved it," I said, trying to sound as convincing as I could. He understood what it was to learn magic by yourself, but he lived with his mother until he was sixteen. He still got a decent training.  
“I can feel the protective shield you created-”

“Then you can see that I have everything under control,” I said interrupting him.  
  
“Can I see what you used to create it?”

“Now SHIELD is interested in me? You expelled me from your stupid organization,” I asked with disbelief.  
  
“I’m not the organization”   
  
“Fine,” I exclaimed, and moved aside, letting him in. The faster he gets the information the sooner he leaves, I thought and motioned him to follow me to the basement.  
  
I searched around in the cabinets and shelves for the ingredients I used and explained everything I did. Obviously, excluding the fact I used demonic energy to charge the crystals instead of my own energy.  
  
He listened intently to my explanation.   
  
“This is impressive, it could be really helpful in the future”  
  
I snorted and shook my head, “they didn’t took any of my previous inventions seriously what would make them think this is relevant?”  
  
“I know some people”  
  
“Of course you do,” I mumbled and started to put away all the materials.  
  
We remained in silence for a moment, ignoring the elephant in the room, but his words of the last time we saw each other crossed my mind.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said after a while.  
  
A sigh escaped from my lips. “You’re not the only one who said awful things”  
  
“That’s not an excuse for how I talked to you”  
  
“It’s okay Steve. We are okay” I said with a small smile and hugged him. God! I missed my best friend.  
  
“Can we talk? I want to know how you got into this mess”  
  
“You say it like I’m the one who always gets into trouble,” I scoffed and he laughed.  
  
We returned to the living room. I prepared some tea and searched in the cabinets for some cookies, hoping James didn’t eat them all.  
  
[  
My tummy hurt so badly because of how much Steve’s story made me laugh. His new partner Sam seemed to be a really nice guy.  
  
“I should go,” he said, looking at his watch. “If anything weird happens again you call me”   
  
“Stop worrying so much, I’ll be fine,” I exclaimed and rolled my eyes.  
  
He was on the door, almost gone when a movement behind me caught his attention.  
  
It happened so fast. He pushed me behind him, a spell already burning in the tips of his fingers and he launched it. He ran towards the shadow and punched him. The shadow moved, trying to avoid being cornered.  
  
After a moment I realized he was attacking James.   
  
James left hand changed, dark scales appeared on his skin. His eyes turned black and he struck back at Steve but he blocked it with a magic shield.   
  
“Stop!” I screamed and sent my magic to restrict their movements.  
  
“Stay out of this!” Steve growled at me and struggled until he managed to break my bonds. James released himself and a knife appeared in his left hand.  
  
“I said stop! Damn it” I snarled. Putting my body between them. They hesitated for a moment, but their posture didn’t change.  
  
“Steve… he’s with me”  
  
“He is with you?” he repeated my words slowly and narrowed his eyes. “What did you do to her?” 

“I did nothing bad, I just took her soul and now she is mine,” James purred holding me by the waist and pressed a soft kiss to my check. Heat spread through my cheeks and I pushed him away. 

“I’m not-” I exclaimed and looked to Steve, he was shocked and pale. “Steve listen to me,” I said firmly and looking him dead in the eye.

“I did not give him my soul and we are not together,” I said slowly. “Let me explain everything please,” I pleaded and he nodded slowly.

After I finished my explanation, adding the information I omitted to him at the beginning he kept staring intently at James.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” James said annoyed after a while.

“I can hardly be surprised by the fact you summoned a demon instead of a familiar,” he said, ignoring James comment.

“Shut it! Rogers or I’ll kick you out of my house,” I threatened.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” he screamed at me frustrated, “you couldn’t wait until I came back or ask again for help?”

“I couldn’t! You don’t know how it was and I was desperate,” I growled. Tears appeared in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

“Demonic magic is forbidden and you know it! If shield discovers you…” he sighed and closed his eyes. “I can’t protect you from them, not from this”

“But I’m not using demonic magic to create chaos and destruction. I’m not even using his energy directly,” I muttered. This is it, I’m going to be jailed.

We remained in silence for a while. My gaze fixed in my hands, there was no way out of this situation.

“I just asked her for a place to stay in exchange of charging her crystals”

His comment surprised me. I could understand why he lied to Steve, it was the same motive I lied to him before. 

Steve groaned, he finally relaxed his body a little. But the tension was still evident in his shoulders. I took a deep, steadying breath to calm myself.

“Technically, you could register him as a familiar,” Steve said suddenly. “The law says that any magical creature summoned by the binding spell of Solomon you can use it as a familiar.”

“I’m not a pet,” James snarled and Steve stood up walking towards him.

“Then leave, I’m not going to let her get killed for making a deal with you. If you want a place to stay I can take you to a safe house.”

They stared at each other. Measuring each other like it was some alpha contest.

“Stop it! Both of you,” I demanded. “You fight like children”

“I’m not getting collared by another wizard,” James growled and stalked towards the door, slamming it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

James was surprised when the key he kept in his pocket all the time opened the door of the small apartment he got almost a month ago. It was exactly as he remembered it. One room with no divisions between the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom.  
  
He looked around, everything remained exactly where he last left it while dust accumulated during his absence; his empty plate and glass were still on the plastic table. He was about to have a midnight snack when suddenly a voice filled his head and felt the floor shake under him. The moment the light illuminated the witch’s basement, he knew somehow he was transported accidentally there. The lack of a surprise attack was also a huge giveaway.  
  
Well, I’m not in Kansas anymore. He thought amused while he watched her mumbling and cursing under her breath while she was reading the pages of her grimoire.  
  
A sigh escaped from his lips, shaking his head to focus on his current task, make sure this shitty place he managed to find was still safe. The protective spells he placed the first day were intact, but they weren’t near as powerful as the protective plant he helped her create for her home. He continued with his inspection, there were no traces of any magic or tracking spells. Good.   
  
A sour smell reached his nose, he sniffed around to try and locate the origin. The fridge. The moment he opened it, a putrefactive smell reached him. He stumbled backwards, covering his nose with his hand; all the food he bought was rotten. He ran towards the windows and opened them all, to try and dissipate the stench.  
  
“Fuck,” he groaned. Cleaning that would be a pain in the ass, he thought. He sighed and started to search for some trash bags and a broom to clean up the place. At this moment he missed the simple cleaning charms witches and wizards used to tidy their homes.   
  
After having to awkwardly explain to the landlord why his apartment smelled like a rotten corpse and hand him the money for the rent – even if he wasn’t sure for how much time he would spend in the apartment- James collapsed on the ratty mattress in the corner. It was late. He rolled to face the old couch in his living room.   
  
He took a quick shower and changed into something comfortable to sleep. Most of the decent clothes he had were still on Y/N’s place. The moment he walked out of her home, he realized that was a huge mistake, the protective snapdragon was excellent to hide his energy. That agent didn’t realize he was there until he saw him. Stupid mistake on his behalf. It was safe and as far as he knew Y/N didn’t knew much about demons or the magic world in general, he was lucky. He rubbed the tattoos on his arm. If he wanted them gone, he needed help, even if he had to give up his freedom once more.   


It’s been two weeks since the incident between Steve and James and he hasn’t returned yet. I couldn’t stop thinking that maybe he got captured by SHIELD even when Steve assured me that he would inform me if that happened.

James’s words keep filling my mind.

What did he mean by that? Did wizards used him for his power before?

And the solution Steve offered also was messing with my head. As far as he explained to me the binding spell was like a contract. I only performed the first part by summoning the creature now I had to finish it by making a deal. 

I wasn't sure if I wanted to. The magic involving the contract was absolute, even after Solomon created the spell to prevent familiars and magic creatures to be forced into bindings and had their power exploited for others. Unfortunately, binding a magical creature with a different method was an illegal practice realized by some magic users, but Steve assured me completing Solomon’s binding was for the best, in case he returned and I decided to take him in again. SHIELD couldn’t try something against me if I got discovered in association with a demon. Even if they wanted to charge me of something their law was very clear.

Now I just needed to think about a decent oath and stablish I won’t use demonic magic to set the world on fire. Loopholes were the best. Well, assuming James would actually come back and keep his promise of helping me with the attacker. Even if that wasn’t necessary anymore, Steve took my case and was already investigating; the magic shield I created with his help kept me safe. Maybe for the seal he still had on his arm, I was still willing to help him, even if I had to be more careful.

We didn’t mention it to Steve. When I was explaining Steve the situation about why James was living in my home, I noticed the way his shoulders tensed and how he released part of that tension when I hid that information from Steve. He’s going to be mad when he realizes I kept that from him, I thought worriedly.

“Hey,” a soft voice said behind me. A hand was placed on my shoulder, pulling me away from my thoughts.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“You tell me, you’ve been stirring the potion for 15 min and missed the window to add the next ingredient,” Wanda said and pointed to the intense green concoction. It was supposed to be of a light yellow but without the next ingredient the color changed making it useless. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

“Great,” I mumbled bitterly.

A red mist covered the pot and the liquid disappeared.

“Sorry. I’ll start again.” I said and started to gather all the materials, but she snatched the jar with sunflower seeds and put it out of my reach.

“You’ve been distracted lately, something happened?” Wanda asked concerned. 

“Can we talk about it later,” I whispered and looked around. The shop was busy. Pietro was taking care of the cupcakes, while Peter and Gwen were busy preparing the coffee.

We had a lot of customers every day, with the different themed cupcakes we sold to normal people and different magic users among some magic creatures.

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. She wasn’t going to let it go, that woman had a way around people, it was almost as she could read your mind. 

“People are like open books to me, I just need a glimpse and I can tell what bothers them,” that’s what she always says when someone asked her. And with the help of her tarot cards she could point you towards the right path.

I stretched my hands towards the ceiling. Stressing about James wasn’t going to be good. In the meantime, I needed to focus on this potion for the fortune cupcakes.  
As soon as Peter and Gwen left and Wanda practically kicked her brother out, claiming she’ll be home soon, she turned towards me. 

“Now spill,” Wanda exclaimed with a grin plastered on her face.

I walked towards the kitchen and started to prepare her favorite relaxing tea. She is going to need it, I thought and prayed for it to go well. She sat on one of the tables next to the window, I checked the CLOSED sign was in its place one more time before I sat in front of her and started to explain everything to her. Or at least the same version I gave Steve. 

She looked at me stunned. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but not a word came from her. After she drank half of her tea she shook her head and sighed. 

“Oh God! And where is he?” 

“He hasn’t returned,” I said with a shrug.

“And do you want him to come back?”

I paused and looked her. 

“I don’t know Wanda. I don’t know”

“Demons are dangerous,” she added and placed her hand on top of mine. “I really hope you know what you’re doing”

“Huh. I thought you’ll tell me something different. Like use a repellent talisman or move to another city,” I said teasingly.

Wanda laughed and stood up to take the mugs back to the kitchen. “I bet Steve told you something like that.”

“He gave me his “This is so wrong” speech” 

We giggled and left the store. Wanda promised to read her cards and tell me what kind of path I was in and maybe if she could give me some advice. I thanked her and wished her a good night. The walk towards home was quiet, a bag with takeout in my hand since I didn’t feel like cooking tonight. It took me three days to stop buying food enough for two persons and to prepare extra food for breakfast. The moment I returned and saw the cold food in the same place I left it in the morning was sad. 

I was so used to have him there. Falling into a routine had been so easy.

The moment I collided with something hard startled me. Oh god! I just walked into the door, I thought annoyed and embarrassed. But instead of the front door, I saw icy blue eyes. James’s hands holding my shoulders to steady my frame.

We stared at each other for a moment until James stepped back to put some distance between us and cleared his throat.

“I left my stuff here,” he said and my stomach dropped.

“Oh”

“Can I come in?” he mumbled without looking into my eyes.

“Of course you can,” I managed to say. I didn’t know why I felt so disappointed by the fact he came back for his things, it was the most logic reason for him to come back. 

“I also bought food,” he added and placed a plastic bag on the counter next to mine.

While I placed the food in plates he busied himself preparing something to drink. We sat in silence. From time to time my gaze traveled towards him, he seemed to be fine or at least without apparent injuries.

“Your room is like you left it,” I said, trying to fill the silence. “Well, I came in to clean, but I didn’t touch anything or opened the drawers.”

James mumbled a thank you without lifting his gaze from his plate. I bit my lip not sure if talking about the last time would be good, maybe it was the binding or Steve. 

“I decided to agree to the binding” 

“We don’t have to do the binding” 

We spoke at the same time and stared at each other. I giggled and he huffed out a laugh.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” I added. “It’s just Steve’s idea. Besides, I don’t think SHIELD would notice if you live here.”

“I know, but I still want to do the binding,” He said. “You’re helping me with the seal, you can’t do that if you get arrested. Besides, I haven’t helped you to find the asshole that’s been cursing you.”

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about it. Steve’s investigating it.”

He nodded and we finished our dinner more relaxed, talking about what we did during the past two weeks and I updated him on the information I gathered about another two symbols and that maybe I could deactivate the first word. He looked at me stunned.

“Then how do we do it?” James asked while I was doing the dishes.

I explained everything Steve told me about the spell. We needed to make the vow, including everything we were willing to do, while standing in the middle of Solomon’s seal. I was glad Steve told me he would make the paint, just in case James returned.

“What is he doing here?” James asked irritated. I gave a shrug, Steve wanted to know when James appeared again and he wasn’t going to leave until I swear it. I called him last night and practically ordered me to wait until he could be present and make sure nothing bad happened.

“I’m here to supervise the ritual,” Steve could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. 

“Why you don’t trust my magic abilities?” 

“Because you summoned him”

“And I helped her with her problem before,” said James with a smirk.

“By making a previous bad situation worse,” said Steve drily.

I groaned and threatened them both to kick them out if they didn’t behave. They nodded but there were still some tension between them. 

We decided to do the ritual in the basement. Steve started to trace the lines on the floor while James wrote down his oath. I was trying to think about what I wanted to do, how much I was willing to give to him and I couldn’t stop wondering what James was willing to give. After all, it was a contract. 

“Okay the seal is ready,” Steve said and wiped his hands in his jeans. “Let me see your vows.”

I handed him my paper and he read it. “You could ask for more, you know?”

“I know, but that’s all I need.”

James tossed his paper on the table in front of Steve. He read it and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You’re giving more than I thought you’ll be willing to do.”  
“I’m sorry if I don’t fit your mold of demons.” 

“Step into the circle. So we can begin.”

Steve started to recite the spell once we were in place. I took a deep breath to soothe my nerves, I knew what I had to do but doubt filled my heart. This was important, screwing it wasn’t an option.

The moment the lines of the seal started to shine, we raised our right hand and linked our pinkies.

“Uhm… With this oath I offer you my magic, to use it to help you and protect you. Because now we are partners, your troubles are mine and I’ll never force you or take advantage of your power to hurt others. This is my promise to you.” I finished my oath and studied James’s face. He looked stunned by my words, maybe thinking the same as Steve. Even if this ritual was the safest it still gave the upper hand to the summoner.

“With this oath I offer you myself.” A silent gasp escaped from my throat. I did not expect that. “My natural abilities, instincts and knowledge. To protect you and guide you without taking advantage of your power, until you decide my service is no longer required. This is my promise to you.”

Steve’s voice faded in the background. We were looking at each other, trying to decipher the motives behind our words. I looked down to the paint, the lines of light started to change into words, to the oath we said. They floated around us for a moment and changed to an intense red. They morphed again, forming a single line of red light and surrounded our pinkies. We separated our fingers and I could see the red string that would unite us until I decided to break our pact.


	7. Chapter 7

A sudden jolt of pain woke James up. It spread through his shoulder to his spine, he gasped in shock, his body tensed up and dark spots danced in front of his eyes. Memories flashed through his mind, people watching him while he writhed in pain. He could remember the disdain and cruelty shine in their eyes, the twisted smile on their lips as they dragged him up so he would get ready for his next mission.

After minutes or hours - he wasn’t sure - the pain stopped. His breath coming out in short pants, he cradled his left arm near his chest, and he let slide his right palm over the marks, feeling the heat coming from them. James laid there, trying to normalize his breathing and waiting for his left hand to stop twitching.

He rolled on his back and wiped the sweat that gathered on his forehead, a soft curse left his lips. The magic of the seal was reaching its peak. They were so close to removing it, they only needed to figure out two runes and perform the counter spell. But he wasn’t sure when he would have another episode, the last one was two months ago and it left him weak and in constant pain for a week.

The episodes were being more frequent and more intense. He really hoped this tiny episode was the last one and not a taste for a bigger one. He didn’t need to look the clock on his night stand to figure out that it was ass o’clock in the morning, but it was going to be impossible to fall asleep again so he got up and decided to take a shower to wash away the sweat and let the hot water relax his body.

After his shower, he went down to the kitchen and prepared some tea. The soft thud of the front door, let him know that shield’s newspaper arrived so he retrieved it and read the headline ‘ROGUE HUNTER IS HUNTED!’ He snorted at the lame joke. 

The first time he saw the newspaper on the counter he stared at it with confusion, after hearing (Y/N) claim that she despised SHIELD he was surprised that she read their information. When he questioned her about it, she scowled and complained that a friend subscribed her so she could be informed of the possible dangers that could expose the magic community.

“At least I’m not paying for this crap,” she growled and tossed it to the trash can.

James smirked and wondered if it was Steve the one who made sure she gets it very morning. He looked to the clock that was hanging on the wall, the hour and minute hands marked nine thirty – eight, but after a moment they shifted and showed it was a quarter past six. He liked that clock, the time only passed if you looked at it directly, but when you looked away the hands of the clock didn’t move.

He went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast, he wasn’t a skilled cook, but he knew how to prepare a couple of things. The sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked up and saw (Y/N) walking into the kitchen and concealed a yawn behind her hand.

“Morning,” James said with a smile, he walked towards the coffee pot and poured her a cup. Once she sat down he placed a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her and the cup with coffee as she liked to drink it.

“Thanks. I didn’t know you knew how to cook,” she mumbled, her voice a little lower, slightly slurred as she took sips from her cup of coffee.

“I only know how to prepare simple things,” James said with a shrug.

“Well, these simple bacon is good,” she smiled and made an exaggerated yummy! That made James chuckle. They had breakfast and discussed the news from the newspaper, complaining about the cheesy headline and he confirmed his suspicion about being Steve the one that payed her monthly subscription.

“Why don’t you ask him to cancel it?”

“I had. But he didn’t want to, he said I couldn’t isolate myself from the world,” she whined, a pout appeared on her lips.

James only laughed at her and she slapped his shoulder playfully. She lifted her gaze towards the clock and gasped when she saw the hour.

“Damn it! I’m going to be late,” she ran towards the living room to retrieve her purse. James was already waiting for her next to the door with the keys in his hand. 

“See you later!” she said over her shoulder and closed the door.

“You’re late!” Wanda accused me while I rushed into the bakery. “So… something good happened last night?” the little minx asked with a wicked grin.

“No Wanda,” I said and rolled my eyes. The brunette wasn’t going to quit any time soon. The moment her cards showed her James and I were compatible it was like she got the mission to make sure we ended up together.

“It’s been a month since you made the binding. You should go for it!”

“Just because your cards said we are compatible it doesn’t mean in a romantic way”

“Eh, potato – potatoh, who cares? If you don’t believe me, I can do another reading,” she pulled her maze from behind her back and wiggled her eyebrows. 

I narrowed my eyes to her. She was planning it!

“Before we close I’m going to read the cards for you,” she stated cheerfully and left before I could refuse. 

Well, the best thing to do was just roll with it. So I started to gather the ingredients for the potions while she prepared the different cupcakes for today. It was a busy day. A lot of clients came in to buy our new special, colorful macarons inspired in Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, they weren’t from a thousand random flavors as in the books, but we managed to create a potion that would let the person taste their favorite flavor with every different macaron so I considered that pretty close. The moment the last client was out of the door, I stalled the inevitable and started to clean the place.

“Come on! We can do the cleaning after,” Wanda complained and snatched the broom from my hand.

“You know we can’t,” I scolded her and she just shrugged. A red light appeared in her hand and sent it towards the store. Everything started to fly towards their respective place, the dirty dishes went to the sink and started to wash themselves, the broom started to move around the store gathering the dust from every corner.

“There. Now plant your butt on the damn chair!” 

I sighed and sat down on in front of her. “I don’t know why you want me to get together with James”

“It’s not only that. I want to change people’s way to think, our society accept the vampires, the werewolves and other magic creatures considered dangerous in the past but not the demons?” she scowled, and muttered angrily a couple of words in her mother language. “And you two are compatible, I don’t know what does that mean. So I want to know how that information could influence our world.” 

“Why you have this interest on the demons?” I asked curiously.  
Wanda bit her lip nervously. “My dad was a demon,” she whispered and looked away.

My eyes widened with surprise.

“You remember that I told you when I was younger, my magic used to cause a lot of troubles and chaos.”

“I do,” I whispered, and took her hands between mine. She looked at me surprised, like she was expecting me to stand up and scream at her, to reject her and kick her out.

“He died to protect our mother while she was pregnant. Other wizards and witches were against the union, she escaped and a witch named Agatha took her in. She helped our mother during her pregnancy and took care of us when she died giving birth.”

“I’m so sorry”

Wanda smiled, but it didn’t reached her eyes. “Thanks. This is the first time I told this to another person,” a sigh escaped her lips. “I just want to be able to live freely, without people fearing me or my magic.”

I knew that feeling, the longing to be accepted. My mind drifted towards the day we met on the market. She was trying to buy some ingredients for potions, but with her broken English and her heavy accent the man running the store misinterpreted her and though she wanted to buy a dangerous plant that allowed to create powerful poisons. I intervened before the man called a SHIELD agent on the poor girl. She was grateful and we talked for a while, she told me that she and her brother were forced to leave their country. I always thought it was because a magic creature destroyed their home and SHIELD disguised it from the humans with a natural disaster or nuclear accident. Now I wondered if someone discovered their origin and tried to hurt them.

“Don’t worry, I would never tell this to someone else.” I reassured her and her eyes twinkled with unshed tears. She sniffled and cleared her throat.

“All right, let’s start,” Wanda exclaimed, and shuffled the cards with skill and fanned them across the table. I took five cards from the deck and placed them in front of her.   
I stared at them, nervous about what they would reveal.


	8. Chapter 8

The magic from my magic shield surrounded me the moment I walked through the door, the strange feeling that made my skin crawl disappeared and my body relaxed. A week had passed since Wanda made her reading, and what her cards reflected left me worried. 

“The future is not written in stone,” Wanda had said and placed her hand over mine, trying to soothe my nerves. “You are an amazing witch, I have seen you kick out a pack of werewolves from the store with a single spell. I’m sure you can overcome this challenge.”

“Yeah, right,” I mumbled and bit my lip nervously. Maybe I was overreacting, it wasn’t like an omen or promise of death. Still the concerned look on her eyes only fueled my fear that something bad would happen. 

“Or maybe not,” she told me today when I accidentally dropped a bag of flour, and complained about being cursed with bad luck. Damn it Wanda! I thought, frustrated and run a hand through my hair and dropped my purse on the counter.  
  
“Hey,” a voice caught my attention and I saw James curled on the sofa with a book between his hands. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, just a long day at work,” I mumbled and walked towards the living room, collapsing on the couch next to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

I hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was relevant or not, besides, I didn’t want to tell him about the fact Wanda claimed we were compatible in some way. So I shook my head and smiled softly. “Today we got a lot of new customers so I had to do a lot of stuff,” I mumbled and closed my eyes for a moment.

“I told you the macarons will be a success.”

A smile appeared on my lips and I started to prepare dinner, pushing the prediction to the back of my mind.

I couldn’t breathe, I feel myself trying to gasp for air that my lungs were so desperate to get but I couldn’t catch a breath. Something was crushing my chest and I woke up. A startled squeak left my lips and I fell to the floor. I gasped for air, breathing as deep as I could and placed a hand over my heart, feeling it pounding madly on my chest and my head felt like it was about to explode, I wanted to scream but not a sound could pass through my throat. What was that? I wondered and looked around, it took me a moment to recognize my room. After what felt like hours the pain stopped. I didn’t dare to move, fearing the pain would come back. 

Staying still and trying to breathe was enough for now. I lifted a trembling hand to my forehead and swept the sweat from it. The room was dark, the soft glow of the clock lets me know it was three in the morning. I remembered the dark creature hidden beneath my bed the last time something weird happened while I was asleep. Panic filled my mind and I stood up as fast as I could and ran towards James’s room. I knocked fast at the door and after a moment it opened.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… uhm. Something woke me up and I… Nevermind,” I mumbled, suddenly feeling dumb for my reaction, I turned around to leave, but James took my hand and pulled me into his room. 

“Wait here, I’m going to check your room,” he said and gave me reassuring smile.

“Okay,” I whispered and he silently closed the door. I sat on the bed, taking deep breaths. 

After a moment James came back and sat next to me. “I didn’t find anything.”

“Oh... I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Well, we have a contract, I’m just doing my part.” He said with a shrug. “So what happened?”

“I had a nightmare, I don’t remember what it was about, only that I couldn’t breathe and I remembered the thing under my bed… and… I,” my hands were trembling and tears blurred my sight. 

“Hey no. Stop it, I told you I don’t like it when a woman cries,” James murmured, and raised his hand to wipe the tears from my cheek but I threw my arms around his neck and cried. His body stiffened for a moment, until he wrapped his arms around my back.

We stayed like that for a moment. I was trying to calm down my breathing

“There, there,” he said and patted me on the back a little awkwardly.

A giggle escaped from my lips. “You’re not good at this, are you?”

“I have never done this,” he admitted and relaxed a little. I hugged him a little tighter and he did the same, I sighed softly against his neck.

“Sorry for wake you up”

“Hey, it’s okay. I made you a promise after all”

My heart skipped a beat with his comment and I pulled away so I could see his face. His eyes were soft, the pale blue barely visible in the dark. We stared for a moment, and I stood up abruptly when I realized how close we were.

“I… I’m going to prepare some tea. Do you want some?” 

“Sure”

“Okay… I’m gonna…” I mumbled nervously and left quickly. Once again my heart was beating madly, I started to gather everything for the tea so I could distract myself.

“Damn it!” I closed the book and placed it on top of the pile I had. It took me some time, but I had read all the books in the section on magic runes and I couldn’t find the remaining two runes. I rubbed my temples, my head was pounding hard, making it impossible to concentrate. I looked out through the window, it was already dark.  
Nothing good came from doing this frustrated, so I packed my things and left the library. Autumn was near, the season was starting to change its color to oranges, reds and browns. The nights were getting colder, a soft breeze made me shudder. The sooner I arrived home, the better.

A noise made me stop and look around, a soft thump on my left made me turn towards an alley and a gray shadow ran towards me. I screamed and a cat with golden eyes and dark gray fur yowled at me before running down the street. It’s definitely paranoia, but the feeling of being watched made me walk faster. Once I reached the door I slammed it and reclined against it, trying to catch my breath. 

“What’s wrong?” James asked and pulled me towards him. He removed my coat and guided me towards the living room.

“It’s nothing,” I tried to reassure him, but the way he glared at me told me that he didn’t believe me. “You’re going to think I’m being silly but… I thought someone was following me.”

“Why you didn’t tell me before,” he growled and walked out of the door, before I could say something.

I sat there for a moment, trying to calm. The fact that James went to search if someone was skulking around the neighborhood made me feel safer. After an hour James came back. When I questioned him if he found something he shook his head, but he looked concerned. I bit my lip and stared at the mug between my hands, feeling the warm come from it. Maybe prepare a little protection charm would help to make me feel safer, something to carry with me, but I wasn’t sure what kind of energy I needed to deflect and the last time I prepared one it didn’t work but now with James energy mixed with mine it could work better. 

“Don’t worry,” James said and cupped my cheeks with his hands, lifting my gaze to meet his eyes, “I’ll keep you safe.”


	9. Chapter 9

Being an agent wasn’t easy. There were long missions, gathering Intel so he could locate the bad guys and stop them from exposing the magic community to the human world. There were dangerous missions when he needed all his expertise to kill whatever creature someone summoned in an attempt to destroy SHIELD, without counting the incident with the sphinx. Because seriously, he would also unleash a Sphinx onto his lover if he finds her in their bed with another man.   
So with all the experience Steve had, it was difficult to find something that would surprise him. But it happened from time to time. And every time it happened, he would save ten bucks in the jar he had hidden in his closet. He certainly wasn’t expecting a call from Y/N’s phone. 

And what took him by surprise was the deep voice of the demon that now lived with her. His instincts immediately screamed that something was wrong if James was desperate enough to call without Y/N’s knowledge. Oh boy, he was right. According to James something or someone had been following her for two weeks, and she hadn’t bothered to call to inform him. 

A long-suffering sigh left his lips. No, he wasn’t surprised about that; it was just how she had become since they kicked her out of SHIELD. She wanted to prove that she is a capable and self-sufficient woman, denying any help or advice, to the point of getting herself in trouble and with her stubbornness she was less inclined to ask for help once she screwed it up.

Well, at least she was letting James help her a little, and Steve wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or concerned. After all, she was her first friend when they were teenagers, young and reckless trying to learn magic with the guidance of his mother until she passed away. Even if they bickered a lot from time to time, they were best friends, always ready to help each other, protect each other. Once Steve got out of the shower and put on jeans, a white t-shirt and his boots. He searched for his wallet and keys, saved ten bucks in his special jar and left his apartment.

Steve opened the door of the little bakery and inhaled deeply. The delicious mixed scent of cupcakes and coffee filled the store. He looked around, studying the few customers waiting in line in front of him and the couple that was sitting next to a window, engrossed in their own little world. It was one of the many habits he developed over the time. Watching, trying to catch the little movements people realized subconsciously so he could detect treats hidden in the crowds. 

He could feel a soft energy surrounding him, it was pleasant and discreet. His gaze fell over the little pot over the counter. For a moment he panicked. What is she doing?! Having a crystal with demonic energy where everyone could see it. But no one knew of it. He extended his magic a little and found another protection spell mixed with the energy of the snapdragon. His gaze followed his magic, over the counter, next to the cash register was a bowl filled with crystals and petals creating a gradient from orange to pink. He chuckled and shook his head, amused. She created another protection spell to hide the power of the snapdragon. (Y/N) was very tricky, managing the unexpected with her magic.

“Steve! What brings you to our little shop?” Wanda greet him with a smile.

“Besides the cupcakes?”

Wanda chuckled and went to the other side of the counter to retrieve Steve’s favorite cupcake.

“Is (Y/N) around?”

“She’s on the kitchen, let me-” 

“It’s okay, just tell her I said hi.” Steve said with a smile, paid his cupcake and left. Once he was out he took a bite from the cupcake and looked around, but nothing was out of place. People walked down the road, minding their own business. He searched around the block but he couldn’t find any trace of magic, so he used the fire escape of the building in front of the bakery and sat on the roof. He would have to wait and observe.  


It was getting dark went he saw Wanda and (Y/N) exit the shop and close the doors. Wanda cast a couple of spells, to protect the store from thieves and walked away to head home. (Y/N) looked around nervously and headed in the opposite direction. Steve stood up and followed her, taking advantage of the closeness of the buildings to jump from roof to roof. 

A strange tingle went down his spine, the sensation he associated with the forbidden magic he encountered from time to time during missions. He murmured a spell making his eyes glow and shift from blue to golden and scanned the street. He squinted and approached the roof ledge carefully. A small black mass was following her, keeping its distance so (Y/N) couldn’t feel it. The little thing stretched a tentacle towards (Y/N), she shivered and turned around, but for her the street would be empty so she walked faster. 

He wasn’t sure what that thing was, so he jumped into an alley, breaking his fall with a spell and waited with a containment spell ready. The moment (Y/N) turned around the corner Steve ran towards the creature and launched a white orb of magic towards the creature but it disappeared before his spell could reach it. Frustrated, Steve sent a wave of magic around him, but there was no trace of magic lingering. Not even a magic user walking nearby. He kept tailing (Y/N) just to make sure she arrived safe.  
The next day Steve was determined to capture the floating mass of evil. He placed a magic trap in the street, ready to activate the moment that thing passed over it but on the last moment it disappeared and the magic trap never activated. For the next three days he tried different methods to capture the dark mass but he failed miserably every time, until one day it didn’t came back.   
  
Steve scowled. At the end of the week nothing happened, that mass didn’t reappeared and it was his fault. He had revealed himself to whoever that was behind the darkness that had been following (Y/N) and didn’t get any useful information. Now, he needed a different plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are all the chapters I have at the moment. You can go to my tumblr (it's the same name as AO3) and read the other stuff I have while I pass them here.   
> I have like half of chapter 10 I won't say a date of when I'll publish it but at least before the month ends :>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live!!! sort of :P I can’t believe people still asks about this story xD but here I am after all this time!! I might edit this later, my brain doesn’t want to english right now. And as the bad person I am I’m leaving this chapter in a cliffhanger!!!

Grant knew he shouldn't be so close to the house but he needed to confirm the limits of the magic wards protecting the property. Besides, his own magic kept him hidden from whoever that had to pick up Rogers job as guardian dog.

Once he saw her enter the house and close the door he turned to leave. Lingering around was pointless and only increased the risk of being caught. After all he was supposed to report back with his boss.

He murmured a couple of enchantments to scan the area and make sure no one was following him. Once he was sure he was safe he hailed a cab and tried not to roll his eyes when the taxi driver studied him through the rearview mirror the moment he gave the direction to a bar.

*^*

Red wing grill & bar was quite simple in the outside. But in the inside it was either loud rock music or the cheers of people along the commentary of whatever game they were streaming. The cheap beer and the special wings were ok in his opinion but he wasn't there for the special promotion, after all this was only the front.

He ordered a spirit shot. And the moment the shot glass with a white liquid that looked more like mist appeared in front of him he took a deep breath and downed the drink. A grimace appeared on his face and he fought back the shiver that went down his spine.

It seemed a little bit overkill the fact that you needed to drink a special potion to get access to the actual bar but Grant Ward wasn't going to complain just because the effect of the potion made him uncomfortable. He walked towards the hall that lead to the bathrooms and after a quick glance back to make sure no one was empty he walked towards the white wall.

The moment he touched it he was surrounded in mist for a couple of seconds before it cleared. The loud rock was replaced by the soft music played by a live band.

He scanned the room, searching for his boss and classifying the type of creatures inside. Werewolves, vampires, a group of pixies, some witches and wizards, and in the table near the back was a man nursing a glass of whisky. His boss.

He approached the bar and asked for a beer before walking towards the table. Once he was seated a beer appeared in front of him and he took a swing.

“Ward” that was all his boss said as greeting and as order to start with his report.

“There’s been a delay”, he said a little annoyed when he remembered the events of the past month. “Something changed. When I thought the voistrei would summit her in her dreams the connection never happened. And when I tried to break in and release another voistrei I couldn't approach to the house, there is a new magic shield protecting the perimeter”.

“Does she know?” his boss asked and Ward took a swing from his beer, evaluating all the information he gathered during the long hours of surveillance.

“It doesn't seem like it, she keeps going with her routine as always" he hesitated a moment before he added, "But someone else might. Rogers had been trying to capture the sentinel we sent after her last week. He was close one day so I called back the sentinel as a precaution. "

His boss cursed and downed the rest of his whiskey in one go.

"But I have good news" Ward added hastily." I found him, the asset. Apparently he's been living with her since I had seen him come and go from her house a couple of times."

"Really? Who would have thought that after 2 years of hunting him down he'll appear right in front of us"

Ward finished his beer and waited for his new instructions. His boss was quiet for a moment and asked for another drink.

"Have you tested the strength of the shields she placed?"

"Yes I have, multiple times. Last time I tried with a more potent spell, the barrier cracked a little but a couple of minutes later the energy restored and heightened."

"Hmmmm, interesting. Maybe we should try something more potent and destructive"

"But that won't drag the attention of SHIELD?" Ward questioned and his boss glared at him. "Sorry" he said hastily hoping he wouldn't get a curse for contradicting a superior officer.

"We can't waste this opportunity, this is our only chance to take them both at the same time." The other man said and stood up. He threw a couple of bills on the table and looked at Ward. "I'll be in touch."

Ward nodded and started to create a plan.

*^*

It took three days to gather the ingredients for the dark magic he wanted to perform. This was risky but he had orders and he had to follow them. The plan was approved. Their agents inside of SHIELD would take care of any problem this particular curse might cause.

Ward could see the house perfectly from the window from the apartment he broke in. The owners were unconscious on the couch, the tv was on but mutted so they would think they simply fell asleep on the couch.

He drew the diagram in the air, blood red lines appearing with the movement of his fingers while he recited the spell in the forbidden language. Three circles appeared in front of him, with different runes in each level and the ten fire crystals he got started to glow and radiate heat.

He saw the minute shift on the shield, sensing the dark magic near and getting ready to receive the blows of magic.

A smirk appeared on his lips and he started to rotate the runes and the moment his fingers touched the symbol of mars a crack appeared on the magic shield. After the third time he activated the curse the light from the bedroom turned on.

Huh.

Ward wasn’t sure if they could sense the dark magic or the damage to the shield so he increased the intensity of the attacks and took advantage of the crack to launch the cursed fire towards the house.

He saw the courtains burn and a blur of movement. The fire was spreading slower than he expected. Usually the whole house was engulfed in fire in less than a minute but it was spreading slowly through the interior. However the moment it reached whatever that was creating the shield it vanished and the whole house was on fire like he expected from the beginning.

With a wave from his hand the red lines vanished and he picked up the now grayish fire rocks, their energy consumed. Now he needed to go and get his victims from their cage of fire. The flames danced around him without hurting him but something seemed wrong, usually the flames created a path towards the objective but now there wasn’t movement.

The trail reached a doorframe and went down towards a basement but it was empty. The sound of sirens in the distance made him nervous. Time was running out and he searched the entire house but it was empty. He used his magic to leave the house without being seen and waited until the firefighters started to put out the fire to stop the curse.

He lingered.

Hidden among the people that gathered to see what happened. The moment the firefighters said that at the moment there was no victims he left.

His plan had failed and somehow... they escaped.

Fuck!

Now how he was going to explain it to his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I found in tumblr, this story started as a one-shot and now is an ongoing series. I will finish it I'm just busy with life and struggling as a writer >.<


End file.
